Aria Otone
Supplemental Information Hair Color: Black''' ' '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Outfit: '(See CONCEPT ART) Nationality/Race:''' Malaysian-Japanese '''Catchphrase: 'Shit'/'Oh Shit!','Dun' ,'Dunno, dun care' Voice Configuration Otone's voicebanks contains CV ONLY. ACT 1 was NOT added because ACT 2 already existed. ACT 2.5: -'''http://www.mediafire.com/?bed4fbgx7de2kb4 (Oto.ined version of ACT 2.Supports Romaji & Hiragana) '''ACT 3: -COMING SOON. Extra Character Relations *KIM (BOYFRIEND) *Kagamine Rin & Len (Idols) *Kikuo Shouta (Playmates and fellow iNekoroid) *Kagene Himeka (Good friend) *Kagene Satsuki (Good friend) *Genne Jen (Friends & fellow Malaysian UTAU) Trivia *Back then,before Otone received her last name,she was only known as Aria because at that time,she was the Voca-self 'of her creator.(The opposite side,in other words,the creator's Tsundere side)'' *When receiving her last name,the creator could not decide whether she should name her voca-self as Otone or Negaune.So she decided to create another voca-self (the positive side of her) and named her Negaune Aria while her negative voca-self was named Otone Aria. Facts *Eventhough her first name is Aria,she's often addressed as Otone, because Aria is what the creator's called. *She's the creator's negative side. *The word '''S.O.S was imprinted ontop of her headphone. S.O.S stands for the meaning of her last name-Otone'' (Sound of Sounds).'' Usually hard to be seen. *Otone can sometimes be a little childish. *Otone is not a very trustworthy person. (Meaning she doesn't always keep her promises) *Otone has a habit of saying ' Shit! ' or ''' Oh Shit!'' ' . *Otone prefers to be alone in shady/dark places,she doesn't quite like the bright sun. *Otone can be short-tempered. *She HATES being disturb whenever she's in the middle of doing something. *She CAN'T STAND'' ''when somone compared her to somone who's better than her. *She doesn't like being told what to do. *She doesn't quite trust somone who's new to her. *Otone can be exremely overprotective over somone she really cares about. (Example- Her closest friends) *Whenever Otone is angry/in a bad mood,she prefers to be alone,not being disturbed cause otherwise,she'll snap. But later,she'll get back to her normal mood. *Other than drawing,she also likes to play with Kiku during her free time. ''iNekoroid facts' *Otone used to be a ''mink. *Otone likes to eat meat since she is a Carnivora (Carnivore). (She sometimes eats them '''raw')'' *When she gets too hungry,she'll hunt down the nearest prey she could find-including HUMANS. *She tries to control herself from eating any animals or humans she sees. *She was kidnapped by a secret organization & was experimented-turning her into a full human being. *She was once owned by a rich family who cherished her very much. *She was trained by the secret organization to become an assasin.She is now the master assassin of the organization. *She was assigned on a mission by the secret organization to capture Kikuo Shouta-an incomplete victim of the experiment. *Once she got to know Kiku deeply,she decides to protect him instead of harming him.(Meaning she's betraying the secret organization) Usage Clause *'NEVER' claim that the character belongs to you. *'NEVER '''pitch the voicebank if you want to use it on your UTAU. *'DO NOT''' change the given appearance. '(ONLY the creator herself is allowed to do so) *'ALLOWED' to be used freely. *'DO NOT' do anything to damage the character's name or image. *Please CREDIT THE CREATOR '''once you've used the character. *Permission is ''encouraged''. *Solos/Duets/Choruses are '''ALLOWED. If one is caught breaking the rules,please REPORT to the creator IMMEDIATELY. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character (ARiA).Please''' DO NOT''' change anything here without my permission. Gallery Note:''ONLY significant/necessary '''artworks will be listed.Please DO NOT''' distribute illegally or edit without permission.'' Voca-self.jpg|Otone's first appearance as a Voca-self.(Before she was turned into an UTAU) Otone Aria.jpg|Otone's current appearance. Chibi Aria.png|Otone's creator-Aria (Chibi) Official Character Profiles | Voicebanks from Malaysia | Female Utauloid | Female UTAULOID | | UTAU Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:Malaysian UTAUloid Category:Female Voicer Category:Overseas Voicebanks